


can this wait?

by tvheads



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Gen, Misunderstandings, Texting, i guess, i was bored ok, implied driftrod and dratchet, inconvenient daydreaming, specifically drift might have a crush or two, there's some background pipes crushing on riptide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 09:12:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14102139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvheads/pseuds/tvheads
Summary: it is. almost 3am. wrote this in like 10-20 minutes?? not that tired, needed to get something out.you may or may not enjoy this but whatever





	can this wait?

**Author's Note:**

> it is. almost 3am. wrote this in like 10-20 minutes?? not that tired, needed to get something out.
> 
> you may or may not enjoy this but whatever

Rodimus made a face at the phone in his hand. "What the hell is he _doing_?"

Ultra Magnus did not look up from his paperwork. "Who? What is he saying?"

"Drift. And that's what I'm trying to figure out—!"

\---

Drift shifted a little, trying to pull himself away from Pipes's unfortunately strong grip. The little 'bot was talking dreamily about Riptide, and currently clutching Drift's arm like it was some form of comfort and warmth. It probably was, but Drift was a little (very) irritated since Pipes's daydreaming was making texting Rodimus unnecessarily difficult.

Drift was trying to send the gentlest reply possible that would still tell the impatient Rodimus to just chill already, that he'd be there soon, but now Pipes was tapping on his shoulder, and—

"What is it, Pipes?" Drift cut himself off before he let anything particularly rude get out. (He was pretty sure he was one of this guy's only friends on the _Lost Light_ , and he didn't want to hurt Pipes too badly. Drift would just like him to let him be once in a while. Please.)

"Do _you_ like anyone?" Pipes asked, all curious and wide-opticked.

Drift froze, his thoughts immediately taken to not just the mech he was trying to text, but the medbay too, but then he ordered his mind to shut up. "Oh, yeah. Who doesn't?" He couldn't believe how casual he sounded. He's a good actor, he decided. Let's never test that.

Pipes studied him, his helm tilted and arms crossed. Drift promptly realized that this meant his arm was now free, and immediately started explaining to Rodimus what happened.

"Oh, what?" Drift looked up when he realized Pipes had spoken.

"I asked who you liked?" Pipes sounded a little hurt.

"Oh, uh. Sorry I didn't hear, I just—I have to go. Rodimus wanted me at his office ten minutes ago." He doesn't sound like he's telling the truth, Drift offhandedly notes. Not such a good actor after all.

Pipes clearly thought that. It was obvious in his tone. "Alright."

"Sorry," Drift said again, before hurrying off as quickly as one could without looking like he was trying to escape.

**Author's Note:**

> they have phones right  
> they can text??? right????
> 
> edit: hi this is the author except she's functional now!! im guessing pipes's literal clinginess comes from some… Projection. as in i get a serious urge to hold things unnecessarily tightly when i get all sappy or daydreamy  
> so yep


End file.
